


Dove Letters

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Writing, F/M, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Letters, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: "I will protect her, guard and watchover Lady Elizabeth until the day the dove lies down for rest"
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Elizabeth Midford
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Dove Letters

_I will protect, guard and watchover Lady Elizabeth until the day the dove lies down for rest_

That is the vow he had made, not one of his young master's final request before he devoured his soul. But one he felt he owed, it was his aesthetic as butler, correct? So that is what he did, never coming out of the shadows. Some would say it's creepy but it's his job as a Phantom-it's his vow to watch her. 

He watched Elizabeth and the servants sob and weep at their funeral. Yes, Sebastian faked his death. Sebastian couldn't help but feel some sort of emotion watching them cry, it was something he rarely felt.

It took months before she started to smile again, and it wasn't the same one. He felt a weird sensation, he felt as if he needed to cheer her up. Her to be happy. For young master, of course.

He began to write letters to her, he'd leave them on the outside of her window sill with a knock. At first Elizabeth was confused and terrified, who is this? But the letters were written in a nonthreatening way so she guessed it was just a commoner who didn't have the guts to talk to her face to face. They would ask how she was doing, if she needed anything. It was nice to have a friend, someone to talk to.

\--

Lady Elizabeth was now nine-teen and hadn't changed much. She had matured, she was still bubbly and energetic but not as annoying. She keeps her hair down and in curls beautiful curls that fit her emerald eyes. Sebastian found himself lost in them more times than he'd like to admit. She was quite beautiful. 

One day Sebastian was out in his new look, he had changed his raven black hair to brown hair but kept his signature red eyes. He smelt a soul, not just any soul. Elizabeth's, but it was in danger. He put down his groceries and ran to the scent. 

Elizabeth is an extremely strong individual, it'd be hard for a human to take her on. As he got closer he knew something was off, there was definitely another demon present. He found himself in an abandoned home. Perfect to torture someone, he thought.

He could hear struggled cries and ragged breathing: Elizabeth. He prepared himself to fight another demon.

Elizabeth tried to fight the man who took her but to no avail. He won and knocked her out.

When she awoke she was in a room that barren, it had stagnated water on the floor and the smell made her physically sick. Her wrists were chained to the ground and whenever she moved the cuffs dug into her skin.

She didn't know what to do? Scream? But that would alert she was awake. Wait? But then she could die. Before she could finish her thought her captor came into the room.

"Hello" His voice was honeyed. Elizabeth began to move away but stopped when the chains puller her to a halt. He got closer and she was able to see him. He reminded her of someone, Ciel's butler Sebastian. But it wasn't him. He had orange eyes and a different hair-cut. His aura was noticeably different as well.

The man leaned down to Elizabeth, their faces inches apart, he licked his lips and in a moment of confidence, she spit on him. It was un-ladylike, sure. But this man kidnapped her so she thought that justified it.

He wiped her spit from his and grabbed her throat, he began to choke her and there was nothing she could do. The chains were too heavy to move her hands, but she was not going to die without a fight. She started to struggle more, trying to kick him. Thankfully she was able to. And he let out a huff of air before grabbing her hair and punching her with his other hand.

She let out a loud groan, tears beginning to well in her eyes. He began to choke her again and she stopped fighting.

_I'm going to die_

_..._

_..._

_No_

She somehow, somewhere got the strength to lift her hands. she ripped his hands from her neck. "Bastard!" The man with yellow eyes fell backward. She then plunged her hairbrush into his chest.

"How in God's name-?" She crawled backwards seeing him stand up with a hairbrush in his heart.

"A rough start, but do you want to make a deal?" He asked , putting his hand out for her. "I can make anything you've ever dreamed of come true."

She thought about it for a second. Before she could answer a single butter knife went through the demon's chest. She tilted her head to the side.

"Claude, leave and I won't kill you. She's mine." Sebastian threatened.

"I don't feel like fighting so fine. But I'll be back, Sebastian." In an instant, he was gone.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked, brows knitted.

"I'll explain everything in due time, My Lady Elizabeth." She recognized that voice.

"Sebastian? You're alive."

After explaining everything to her and returning her home she stopped him as he left. "Sebastian, can I enter a contract with you?"

"My Lady Elizabeth I cannot do that-"

"Please, just until before I die. I don't want to be lonely anymore."

"If that is what you want. I shall." He bowed and she smiled. "What is your first order?"

"Never leave me."


End file.
